sorry And Thank you
by infaroyya
Summary: He got cornered by them, with an injured child on his embrace. He can't use his flame and weapons won't work on them. But he keeps on fighting for the sake of the child. but in the the end, he's still losing. Then finally, with that fatal wounds he know that it's the end of him. His power will be the greatest threat for his friends, he knew... "-Gomennasai... soshite Arigatou..."
1. For the sake of my love to you

just this morning, the news reported about the big explosions in one of the most dangerous caranteen place. the place that used to be a biologist laboratorium but because the carelessness of one of the scientist, the virus serum that they worked on exploded and infected all of them.

some hours later, the goverment announced that the whole world is in red alert because this unknown virus spreads rather way too fast than they ever expected. plus, it had infected not just the water bt also the earth.

For sure, the worlds in a mass panic. and it's worsening once _they_ came out from the infected earth. Those _Zombies_ , with their hideous sight, hunts over everything alive, for their flesh and brains. while the victims themself, one by one turned into their kind...

Within hours, the world turned upside down, and all's because the Zombie Apocalypse...

people run like headless chicken while screams and the smell of death suppocating the air.

The Parent went to hide their children while praying for their own savety. Some even dare to sacrifies their life in order to save their loved ones.

and that's exactly what the so famous Vongola decimo is doing...

Tsuna who's now in his 25, is in the middle of his run, while holding his only child dearly on his embrace.

"P-Papa... Cae's scared, where are we going?" the the brunet boy asked.

" _Daijobu_ , Cae-kun, we're going to meet everyone. now hold on tight cause it might get bumpy and Papa won't be able to slowdown once I dashed away" Tsuna tried to joke to lighten the mood while smiling to reassure his son that everything is alright.

"Okay Papa... I _shinjiteru o..._ " the 5 years old toodler said as he cuddled onto his Papa's chest.

Tsuna chuckled but soon he turned serious once again in order to find a way to get his _akambo_ safe.

 _'I'm sure that Hayato mentioned that left wing is no longer safe... so in order to reach on where's everyone are I have to take that longer path...'_ Tsuna thought, _'I just hope that everyone is fine...'_

then he continue his run while trying his best to surpress his flame as invincible as it could. Because somehow those zombies are able to detect humans from it, and they can also use flames as if they are- well they were a former human. but the most annoying fact is, they couldn't die except when they're headless...

Tsuna hasn't seen the evidence but at least that's what Reborn, his _il numero uno papà_ , told him before his death.

Yes, Reborn is dead...

those zombies manage to corner him and bite him in one chance. Reborn who knew how dangerous himself decide to blown his head and accepted his death before those viruses corrupted his mind and he _uncounciously_ endanger his comrades.

 _'Oh shit!'_ Tsuna clicked his tongue because he accidently encounter one of those monster...

He ran to the other way in search of any other escape rute. without him knowing, he's already cornered...

 _'Why? how did they sense us when I-...'_ his thought trailed when his gaze landed on the shaking little brunet. _'It was never me... they were attracted by Cae-kun's flame! how could I not think about that before?'_ he feel stupid and loved to bang his head to the wall behind him. But now isn't the right time for that. because as much he hate to do this in front of his child, he has to annahilate those zombies in order to save them both.

He put down the toddler inside a closet then kneeled down. "Papa?" Caelum questioned.

Tsuna smiled. "ne, Cae-kun... can you please be a good boy and stay here for a while?"

Scared of being left little Caelum hugged Tsuna as tight as he could, "Yada! Yada! Yada! Cae scared! Cae wants to stay with Papa!" he cried.

Tsuna grimly smiled, "fine, if you insisted. You leave me with no choise..." Tsuna whispered as he litted his sky flame into his child's forehead. "please forgive me to do this... but this is for the best." he then lied the sleeping boy inside the closed and cover almost all of his body with clothes before then he closed the door.

with his eyes flashed orange, Tsuna entered HDWM. "Now, to finish this once and for all..." He then brusted his flames, purposely to attract the whole zombies within area.

Reborn's saying was proven right, because some minutes later a huge bunch of zombies approaching.

Tsuna had preapered himself to beat those guys... " _Soshite_... game on..."

SFX : *DASH* *CRASH* *SRAT* *CRACK* *BAM* *CLANG*... _etc_...

Tsuna knnew that this won't be easy. Not when over hundreds of brainless creature hunt for your flesh with flames as their weapon.

but all in all Tsuna manage to beat them...

However, that doesn't mean everthing ended as it is. he knew that his action was reckless, and now he's paying the concequenses...

He was bitten... _and that only means one thing..._

Chuckling weakly, Tsuna slumped against the closet door. right in front the place where his precious hid.

he rip his close and tied it right above where he got bitten in hope that it'll slow down the virus before it reached him.

Tsuna hurriedly reach for his phone and dialed that one particular number. " _please, anyone... pick up the phone..."_ he barely whispered.

just then his prayer answered...

 _"Juudaime?! have get him?! where are you? you guys okay?"_

Tsuna chuckled faintly, "calm down Hayato..." he said weakly. "-or else, I might never get to pass my message..."

 _"is there something wrong Tsuna?"_ it's Yamamoto's voice.

"please Takeshi... just put the phone on loudspeaker and tell everyone to gather. everyone, including the children..." Tsuna said before he then let a low grunt escape his lips.

 _"w-wakata..."_ Yamamoto replied obdiently. just from his trembling voice, it's clear that he's worry. but cutting his bestfriends words might not be the best choise now...

 _"it's on, Tsuna..."_

Tsuna smiled... "Thank you, Takeshi..."

after taking a deep breath, Tsuna said, "Minna-san... this phone will be the last of me. so please listen and don't interupt until I finish..."

Flashing a smile Tsuna then said, "ne, you guys remember the promise that I told you the day I took the throne? that 'I'll never leave you guys no matter what'? *chuckle* _wari..._ but I think I have to broke that promise today..."

Everyone in the hideout are shocked. They're eager to ask, but remembering his order they try to held the urge.

"Kyoya... you've help me to became this strong. thank you for choose to stay and fight along side me and everyone... Don't forget, you're the aloof cloud. don't let anyone chained you down, however always keep in mind that there's home, a place for you to return..."

 _'Omnivore...'_ Hibari thought. he don't like the tone that Tsuna use. not at all... it's as if he's saying goodbye.

"Mukuro and Chrome... it's been years since we became your new family, I never get to ask how do you think of us... I just hope that you guys enjoy becoming part of this messed yet warm family of mine... you two are the best mist that I won't ever change for anything in this world. Now, Making real things out of illusions and hide the real things with your illusion, that's what you do. so don't you ever stop... for the sake of family.

oh, and one more thing, please stop fighting for even the slightest thing can you, Kyoya, Mukuro? to be honest I'm anxious that you went too far then ended being hospitalized."

 _"Bossu..."_ Chrome barely whispered as she held tight her husband's arm.

Mukuro patted Chrome's back so she can relaxed a bit, yet he say nothing. and when he glanced at his rival and saw that those stoic face now held worriedness, he can't help but anxious himself for his boss slash friend's well being... _'something is wrong...'_

"Onii-san... I'm still sorry about what happened to Kyoko-chan that day... I-I can't save her on time. I'm trully sorry. and thank you for not leaving me.

Onii-san, you trully are an extreme man. Please, keeps on shining! don't let anyone low down your high spirit...heal those who injured, help those in need, because you're my sun..."

 _"Otouto... this is not extreme..."_ Ryohei commented.

Tsuna weakly chuckled "I know... sorry..."

"Lambo... you're the best younger brother I ever had. please protect everyone when I'm gone okay? get along with I-pin and Fuuta, ne? oh and you might be a teenager now, but that doesn't mean that you have to bottle up everything... Just say if you're scared and ask for help if you're in trouble. You don't have to be _a man_ in front of your family. just be who you are. cause no matter what, you'll always be my lightning..."

Lambo didn't say a thing because he's now crying on Yamamoto's chest.

Tsuna stopped for a moment before he let a hiss and mutter of ' _not yet'_ escape his lips.

 _"T-Tsuna/J-Juudaime?"_ Yamamoto and Gokudera called in worry.

"Takeshi... you're the best pal I ever had. ne, Takeshi, sorry to say this, but I don't think that I would be able to watch 'tiger' on the field with you. I have to decline, cause I know that I couldn't make it-"

 _"-what do you mean Tsuna?"_

but Tsuna didn't answer his question, and instead keeps on talking, "-Takeshi... your smile and carefreeness had encourage our family for manytimes, so don't you ever tainted those smile with the fake one. If you had trouble, let the others know. they'll surely help you out. just like what I had just tell Lambo, don't you keep all your cards folded up. share your trouble so it won't stress you up... you're the rain that lifted my sorrow with your smile, so once again, please don't you ever tainted them... and please help Hayato on handling our family..."

"now, Hayato... since Reborn is no longer here I can only trust you to leads everyone, after this all over. You're my first friend and I really appreciate your Royalties and Friendships. Please control your temper my friend because you'll need it to lead everyone to the right path... I entrust this job to you... And don't forget, always be the storm that fiercing and don't you ever back down no matter what..."

 _'Juudaime.../Tsuna...'_ Gokudera and Yamamoto bit their lip as they clenched their fists.

"now, now... Children... Hikari-kun, Kai-kun, Lilly-chan, Ririn-chan... you guys there?" Tsuna asked lowly but still audibly.

 _"Hai, uncle Tsuna?"_ They answered in chorus. Tsuna slimly smiled as he now leaned his head and staring at the ceiling.

"you guys, can you promised me something?"

 _"what is it, uncle?"_ Hikari, represented his friends, asked.

"Cae-kun already lost his mother in such a young age, and uncle too have to go somewhere far, far away... I know that he'll be lonely. so, can you promised me to always stay with him no matter what?"

 _"of course we do!"_ Lilly answered.

 _"demo... where are you going to uncle?"_ Kai asked.

"Somewhere... where I can reach the sky..." Tsuna replied.

 _"eh? Sughoi! when will you return then?"_ Ririn asked.

"I don't think I'll ever, Ririn-chan... because once I arrive, I'll become one of the star so I can watch you guys from above..." Tsuna answered.

 _"heee... but we'll miss you then uncle Tsuna!"_ Lilly said.

"I'll miss you too... but it seems that I don't have anyother choice Lilly-chan..."

 _"Tsunayoshi-kun..."_ Byakuran cutted before any of the children can ask more, _" I've been curious for a while... so now, can you tell us what's the meaning of this?"_

Tsuna sighed, "actually, just now, I got bitten by one of them..."

gasps can be heard over the phone, _"Don't worry Tsuna-kun! Verde almost done with the anti-"_

"Sorry to say, Enma-kun. but it's already late for me... I can feel _it_ creeps within my vein, and to my head starts to spinning by now..." Tsuna said. "but the good news is, I manage to clear the mansion. so you guys can came out now... oh and please, someone get Cae-kun for me, he's inside the closet within my room, right behind my ( _soon to be dead)_ body..." He said with certain words left unspoken. however, the adults can still catch the words...

 _"T-Tsuna-san... you don't mean to... *gulp* do what uncle Reborn did, right?"_ Yuni hoped that he'll say no. but the silentness crushed that hope with the painful truth.

 _"No Tsuna! don't do this!"_

 _"Please Juudaime!"_

 _"Omnivore, I won't let you!"_

 _"Don't you dare Tsunayoshi!"_

 _"Bossu!/Tsuna-san!/Tsuna-nii!/Tsuna-kun!"_

But Tsuna only responded with a weak smile that they will never get to see it for the second time.

"Sorry minna... but this is for the best..." He said as he aimed hs own gun to his skull. then with tears falling from his eyes he finally pulled the trigger and send the hot bullet to end his life...

 _'Minna... Gomenasai... Soshite... Arigatou...'_


	2. For everything that you did

another day has come...

Vongola Undicimo had just woken up from his sleep. He open the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. a small geuine smile creeped onto his lips.

"what a beautiful day~" he said as he stretched his body.

once he think it's enough he went back, before his right-hand-man come and knock his room for-

SFX : *Knock**Knock*

"Caelum? have you awaken?" a voice said from the other side of the door.

 _'speak of the devil...'_ The man chuckled lightly.

"I have... you can open the door, Hikari!" The silver haired man then do as he told. next to him there stood a ravenette.

"Good morning~ Caelum!"

Caelum smiled, "Good morning to you, Diana~ oh, and to you too, Hikari. has your Papa arrived, yet?"

"They have~! Papa and the rest of uncles..." Diana replied.

"actually everyone from the alliances, came..." Hikari sighed. "good thing they're behaving and not like how they were back in the past."

"well, at least uncle Hayato manage to stop them before they started to destroy the manor, that time..." Caelum chuckled sheepishly

"indeed... Papa is awesome when he has his temper under control. but if he ever exploded... then Boom! disaster for our end..." Hikari said.

Caelum chuckled. "well, then let's go and meet them then. we can't make the guest waiting, now can we..." he then smiled, the exact gorgeous smile that his father had.

The three then walked side by side to the dining room.

The storm - Hikari

The rain - Diana

The Sun - Lilly

The lightning -Rey

The mist -Ririn

The cloud - Kai

Who ever thought that the eleventh generation of Vongola will be none other that the children of the tenth generation? and who ever thought that they're the youngest to take throne too?

In his age of 15, Caelum decided to take what his father had left him to take care of. and of course with pleasure, his friends will walk along side him, as they had promised to their uncle 15 years ago... Caelum's father... Sawada Tsunayoshi...

After taking a breath and readied himself, Caelum set his best smile before he pushed the mahogany door where everyone had been waiting for him. all eyes to the newcomer. Caelum caught some longing gaze landed on him.

"Good morning everyone..." Caelum greeted cassually after he arrived at his place.

"Good morning.../ mornin'!/ hn..." They all greeted back.

"I'm glad to see you guys here today... just like how you guy do in each year..." Caelum said.

"well, we won't miss this day for anything, you now that Cae-kun..." Yuni said with a smile.

"I know..." Caelum smiled back.

"ne, Caelum... did you know that you looked exactly like him when he's alive?" Dino said.

flashing a sad smile Caelum nodded. " I know... I heard that alot from my late grandma... and everyone else in the matter of fact..." He chuckled. "I'm _his_ son afterall..."

"well, I kindda upset that I can't find kyoko in you, Cae. but that's EXTREMELY okay!" Ryohei said, grinning while giving him his thumbs up.

"anyway, let's start our breakfast... I'm sure that you guys are hungry..." then with two claps of hand, the butlers and maids came to served them their meals.

"minna-san... _bon apetit!_ " Caelum said. then with that they dig on their food.

The breakfast finished rather fastly, because they're eager to visit _them_...

"you guys finished?" Caelum asked, once he's done with his breakfast. They nodded. "well, let's go, then..."

with him leading the way, The walk to the cemetery was quiet, the usual liveliness replaced by a silent respect for some, for others it was sadness of having lost two people important to them.

on their way there the old memories of _that day_ repeated on their heads...

 _~Flashback~_

 _the sting smell of rotten flesh aswell bloods are suffocating that certain room as the guardians approached the place that Tsuna stated. They were running once they learn on what their friend was going to do. yet they were late..._

 _gasping in mixture of disbelieve and sadness, they saw their friend's body leaning to a closet with gun in hand and a ruined head. in that instant they cried, wether they did it secretly or openly. but one thing for sure, they all cried for he loss of their beloved bos- no... brother..._

 _Yamamoto was the one to snapped, for he just remember about one of Tsuna's last message..._

 _"Caelum..." Yamamoto muttered with eyes cracked into wide eyes._

 _"w-what?" Gokudera asked as he didn't hear the raven's saying._

 _"Caelum is in there!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he dashed to the closet in hurry. Soon, everyone followed. they then carefully move Tsuna's body so the door can be opened._

 _Mukuro gushed the pile of clothes away, then there is Caelum. He might looked like sleeping, but the tears that keeps on flowing from his closed eyes confirmed that he's not okay._

 _Ryohei then do his part, checking if the boy had any injuries. goodthing that there's nothing major, just some bruises that hardly dangerous._

 _"We better get him out of this place" Chrome said. and the other guardians agreed. They then brought him to the safe place where the others stayed. They also bring Tsuna's body with them, of course after covering him with cloth. they just can't leave their -even though he's dead- comrade lying in that place along with thoze zombies' limbs..._

 _saddness filled the air once they hit the banker..._

 _"H-Hibari-san... that blodied cloth..." Yuni gasped as Hibari lied the body carefully on the table. then he opened and exposed the body instead of answering her. of course the children weren't there at the moment. they went out to check their uncouncious friend on the next room._

 _Yuni collapsed due the shock and so did some of the girls, they cried hard. while the male are either crying in silent or just stared in shock like statues._

 _that day... the Vongola- no... the whole world just lost the greatest hitman and also the most beautiful sky of all centuries..._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Caelum POV

As we walked into the garden where their graves were held, I resisted the urge to sigh at the beauty. The cemetery itself was decorated with flowers lined across the edges and overlooked by trees creating a shading effect on the graves.

The graves themselves were beautifully decorated with flowers and in each years there's always this one particular yellow and orange bouquet of different flower on Uncle Reborn's and Tou-san's grave, and none of us ever know on who put it there.

Not until now...

I stopped at my track when I spotted a raven haired girl, praying in front of Uncle's and Tou-san's grave after she put the flowers on the grave. the exact same type that would appear in this one special day...

"minna, wait for me. I'll tell her about it..." I said to the others as they nodded.

then I approached the girl who turned to my dirrection as I let my presence known.

" _ehem..._ I'm sorry miss, but this place is limited for family only. public shouldn't be in this _private area_..." I said formaly _-in Italy, mind you-_ while maintaining my smile.

in return she smiled back. the sweetest smile I ever saw and I could swear that I saw her onyx eyes glinting with amusement in that one sec...

" _well, excuse me then,_ sir Undecimo... _but I'm not just any commoners..."_ She said in Japanese which surprised me a bit.

I decided to go with Japanese too since that' my native language ad she seems to understand.

"mind to explain me on how come?" I asked.

"well you see... as you were saying, this place is limited for family... well, the thing is, I am _family..._ " she smirked. while I shot a confused look.

she sighed, _"tch, tch, tch... I can't believe this... but to think it again, you're his son afterall... so perhaps his dameness run inside your vein..."_ she said smirking smugly at my offended expression.

but before I can voiced my thickness she extended her hand, "Verywell then, I'll help you to recognize myself. the name is Rosemary Sinclair, daughter of the greatest hitman of all time, Renato Sinclair. or the one that you used to call as-"

"-uncle Reborn..." I gasped as I continue her words. "Wait!Wait!Wait! Time OUT! Uncle Reborn had a daughter?! How?! When?! Are you sure?!"

SFX : *Smack!*

"Conrol yourself Dame-Cae..." she said after she hit me with...

"Leon? Is that really you?!" I asked as the mallet that she used transformed back to his orriginal form. which is none other than the cameleon that used to be seen always with Uncle Reborn till he went missing on the day his owner died...

Leon licked his toungue as he crawled to Rosemary's extended hand and lick my face. "It is you!" I chuckled. I then stared back at the girl infront of me as then I smiled, "well then Rosemary... since you've proven your right to stay here, would you like to join us for lunch?" I offered.

"actually..." she seems to be nervous which makes me raising a brow at her sudden change of attitude, "I uh... I kind of having a trouble with my financial. and thus leads me to be homeless at the moment. Uncle Tsuna used to say that I could always go to Vongola if I caught into trouble. Now don't get me wrong! I don't want your money! Just... well... could you get me a job?" she said blushing madly as she looked away.

I chuckled but that wasn't for long before I brusted into a loud laughter. "W-What are you laughing at?! I-If you don't want to help then that's fine! I can go with myself!" She said and was going to run away while silently crying.

I realize my mistake in that instant and thankfully manage to catch her waist before she can went out of my reach...

"Oi Oi... I never said a thing about rejecting you..." I said, trying not to chuckle anymore.

"but you laugh at me!" She snarled.

"well, that because you're such a Tsundere, and that's cute you know?" I let a chuckle slip before I shut my mouth, afraid that I would offend her more.

She blushed at my statement, "I'm not cute!" she barked, which makes me want to tease her even more.

"well then, if you're not than how about beautiful? will that pass as compliment?" I smirked as her face brighten into different shed of red.

"oh shut up, you jerk..." she growled and I laughed hard.

SFX : *Smack!*

aaaand the price of my laughter was another bundle of pain on my head.

"Ouch! Jeez... you sure is violent for a girl..." I grumped. whiles she's smirking smugly as if she's a different girl who was crying just a moment ago.

"now that's a compliment..." she said.

"whatever..." I rolled my eyeball, "but anyway... about your question earlier. I say, why not?" I smiled.

"huh?" she questioned, "you mean, you'll get me a job? really?!" she's brighten up and without an unknowing reason I feel butterfly in my stomach as my eye can't get off from her gorgeous smile.

thankgod I manage to snapped myself before I got caught staring, I smiled back. "actually, instead of that. I had a better idea..."

"and what's that?" she asked.

"how about you joining us as part of our family? besides, you have nowhere to go right? and there's no way I would ever forgive myself if there's something happened to the daughter of my dearest uncle..."

she stared at me blankly. it makes me feel awkward and slightly wonder on did I say something wrong?

"well... before anything else, firstly I would say... you sounded like a pervert-" _*stab*_ an invicible arrow just stab my chest, particullary at my heart.

"secondly, you're weird and creepy..." _*stab*_ another arrow added the wound.

"third, if I'm an enemy then you would likely die in my hand by now. and thus make you an idiot..." _*stab*_

Now I understand the saying of 'hurt but not bleed', "you're hurting my pride you know..." I muttered.

"I know~" she repliend while smirking, "I did that in comeback. God! revenge tasted sweet aren't they~?"

Yup... with no doubt, she's definitely Uncle Reborn's... I wonder on how my tou-san can ever stand against Uncle Reborn himself.

My thoughts are snapped as Rosemary continue her saying. "-but all in all, about your question earlier. I say, why not?" she coppied my saying but I don't mind and in fact chuckled at that.

"well then Rosemary... welcome to Vongola family..." I said as I smiled. "now, shall I introduced you to the others?"

She nodded as she smiled back. I then lead her to the others then proceed to introduced her to the whole family...

=========THE END =========

Meanwhile...

 _"I told you that they would end up together!" a man with brown locks cripped while the other man with fedora rolled his eyes._

 _"Tch... you win. but if that brat ever hurt my precious, I'll shoot him..."_

 _the other man sighed, "no you wouldn't... firstly, we're dead and you're not possible to held a gun, secondly if you did then you'll get punished..."_

 _"by who, I wonder?" his onyx eyes glinted._

 _"me, of course... who else dare enough to do that?"_

 _the fedora man laughed, "true... but still I can do things such as polthegeist and those cr***. And if I ever found her crying because of your son then I won't hesitate to murder him, and nothing can stop me. not even you..."_

 _the brunet laughed. "of course... you, overprotective b*****d" he said, knowing that the man won't be bothered with such an insult. The brunet, who used to be called as Tsuna, then smiled. "but don't worry... Rose-chan would be save with him..."_

 _"how could you be so sure?" The fedora man, Reborn asked in amusement._

 _Tsuna just smiled in return, "why else, of course?" he chuckled..._

 _"because he's my son..."_


End file.
